1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out step assembly mounted to the frame of a pickup truck or similar vehicle and, more particularly, to a pull-out step assembly mounted to the rear of the vehicle and beneath the bed of a pickup truck or similar vehicle.
2. Background Information
Pickup trucks and similar vehicles with a cargo box mounted to the vehicle frame present an obstacle to entry by an individual due to the height of the cargo box above the surface upon which the truck rests. The use of oversized tires on such pickup trucks elevates the cargo box even higher above the support surface, further magnifying the obstacle. Pickup trucks almost universally contain a tailgate at the rear of the cargo box that is hinged to the bed of the cargo box across the rear thereof. The tailgate normally contains a mechanism allowing the tailgate to open to a coplanar condition with the floor or bed of the cargo box. Although the open tailgate provides a low point for entry into the cargo box compared to the upright sides of the cargo box, any step or ladder mechanism must extend beyond the end of the tailgate for access by an individual entering the cargo box via the tailgate.
Some examples of inventions for which patents have been granted are concerned with various steps or stairs providing access to the cargo box of a pickup truck or similar vehicle.
Holden, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,369, describes folding steps connected to the tailgate of a vehicle such that the steps are moved from a horizontal operative position when the tailgate is lowered and are moved to a substantially vertical storage position when the tailgate is raised. A lower step is secured to rigid angle members suspended from an intermediate step which is pivoted to the vehicle. The lower step is maintained in a horizontal position by adjustable braces connected through a linkage to permit folding to a collapsed position when the tailgate is raised.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,809 by Clugston discloses a tailgate-mounted safety step assembly for pickup trucks, which includes a linkage assembly coupled with a step for permitting shifting of the latter between a storage position and a lowered horizontal use position. In conjunction, a selectively engageable clutch lock operates to securely lock the step in the use position when a person mounts the step. The structure allows the lowered step to shift fore-and-aft when not in use in order to accommodate any road obstructions which may be encountered. By virtue of the unique clutch lock employed, the step assembly may be utilized without fear of instability or unsteadiness, notwithstanding the fact that the lowered step is movable when struck by an obstruction in order to preclude damage to the overall assembly. In preferred forms, the assembly includes parallelogram linkage, having a split shaft clutch lock secured to the step and telescoped over a transverse, axially rotatable pivot member of the linkage assembly. When a person mounts the step, the clutch lock engages the pivot member to releasably hold the latter and thereby temporarily rigidify the entire step assembly to permit safe use thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,997, Shoneck discloses a truck end gate step unit that is attached by four brackets, two on the bumper or transverse frame member if no bumper is present, and two on the upper edge of the end gate. A universal mounting plate is provided upon each side of the step, with hanger straps extending up to the brackets on the tail gate and hanger straps extending back to the brackets on the bumper or frame member. The anchor straps are adjustable in length and in their attachment to the mounting plates. The hanger straps can be pivotally secured in any one of several apertures in the mounting plate above the securement of the anchor straps.
Burdette, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,603, describes a ladder assembly that is mounted slidably and telescopingly within a tailgate portion of a truck bed. The ladder assembly includes first and second ladder members extensibly mounted relative to the tailgate and, more specifically, to a cavity there within. The ladder assembly provides ease of access to the truck bed, with a handrail connected to the truck bed and tailgate for stability when using the ladder assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,475 by Dick discloses a receiver hitch step attachment that mounts to the existing receiver hitch of a pickup truck and supports a set of steps that are adjustable laterally and vertically. An auxiliary stabilizer leg is provided for engaging the ground beneath the attachment when the truck is parked, in order to support the vehicle against rocking when weight is applied to the steps or when moving about in the camper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,125, Bundy describes a truck step securable to a vehicle via a mounting bracket and having a step arm capable of swiveling between a “storage” position underneath the vehicle and an “in use” position where the step arm extends outward from under the vehicle. One end of the step arm is provided with a step plate where a user's foot may be placed when stepping into the vehicle, and an opposite end of the step arm is provided with a lower swivel plate which swivels relative to an upper swivel plate provided on the mounting bracket. The lower and upper swivel plates have mating valleys and ridges to lock the step in one of several positions.
Maxwell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,843, describe a step holding member having a first end, which is insertable into a receiver-type trailer hitch, and a second end, which is adapted for holding a step member for stepping onto the tailgate of a pickup truck. In another embodiment, the step holding member telescopes in and out toward a side of a pickup truck allowing for easy storage when telescoped in. In a third embodiment the step holding member folds inwards from the pickup toward the trailer hitch for storage. A fourth embodiment is adapted for mounting directly onto a trailer hitch draw bar so that the hitch may be used for towing with the step in place for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,927 by Debo discloses a pull out step which can be extended directly to the rear of a pickup truck making it possible to step from the ground to the tread of the step and then to the tailgate of the truck. A bracket attached to a trailer hitch on the truck slidably supports a beam which supports the tread and allows the beam to be locked in either the extended or retracted positions. For use with trucks having an unusually high chassis, the beam may include a gooseneck to lower the elevation of the tread to approximately one half the elevation of the tailgate.
Simpson, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,139, describes an extendable tailgate ladder assembly for providing improved accessibility for truck beds. The extendable tailgate ladder assembly includes a ladder, a pair of tracks, a pair of feet, a cover member, a plurality of first connection members and a plurality of second connection members. The ladder assembly stores vertically against the tailgate when not is use.
Armstrong et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,342, describe a stowable step having a housing, an U-shaped step platform and a sliding member pivotally engaging the step platform. The sliding member is slidably mounted within the housing for reciprocating movement between a retracted, stowed position where the platform extends into the housing and a deployed position where the platform can pivot relative to the sliding member to a substantially vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,668 by Debo discloses a pull out step which can be extended directly to the rear of a pickup truck, making it possible to step from the ground to the tread of the step and then to the tailgate of the truck. A bracket attached to a trailer hitch on the truck slidably supports a beam which supports the tread and allows the beam to be locked in either the extended or retracted positions. For use with trucks having an unusually high chassis, the beam may include a gooseneck to lower the elevation of the tread to approximately one half the elevation of the tailgate. The bracket may also be attached directly to the body of the truck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,588, Varney et al. describe a vehicle step apparatus for allowing a user easy access to pickup beds and sport utility vehicle cargo areas. The vehicle step apparatus includes a step support assembly that has a mounting assembly that is coupled to the vehicle. A support member is slidably coupled to the mounting assembly such that a distal end of the support member is slidably positioned with respect to the mounting assembly. A step support frame is coupled to the distal end of the support member such that the step support frame extends downwardly from the distal end of the support member. A step member is removably coupled to the step support frame opposite the support member. A step plate is coupled to a distal end of the step member, such that the step plate is designed for supporting the weight of a user stepping into the vehicle.
Erickson, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,086, describes a step platform assembly for attachment to a vehicle hitch assembly. The platform assembly includes a planar step platform member rigidly fastened to a coplanar linear step support member having an aperture adjacent a step support member end opposite the step platform member. The aperture contains a bushing member with the planar step platform member and step support member assembly adapted for rotatable connection to the hitch assembly by a fastener there between. A locking system is present for selectively securing the step platform member and linear step support member either beneath a vehicle body or exterior a vehicle body.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0070577, by Pool, III et al., discloses a tailgate step apparatus that includes a tailgate with an inner edge and an outer edge. A first channel is affixed within the tailgate so as to extend between the inner and outer edges, and a second channel is affixed within the tailgate so as to extend between the inner and outer edges in a generally parallel spaced relationship to the first channel. A frame assembly is slidably received within the tailgate between the first and second channels so as to be movable between a first position within the tailgate to a second position extending outwardly of the tailgate. A step member is pivotally connected to the frame so as to have a surface positioned outwardly of the outer edge of the tailgate when the frame assembly is in the second position. The step member is movable so as to assume a horizontal orientation when the frame assembly is in the second position. The frame assembly is retractable along the first and second channels so as to be received interior of the tailgate.
Applicants have devised a pull-out step assembly that is secured to the frame of the vehicle, is usable with the cargo box tail gate closed or open, and is stored beneath the cargo box when not is use.